Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge apparatus, a head drive control device, a non-transitory recording medium storing a program, and an actuator drive control device.
Related Art
When an electromechanical transducer element is used as a pressure generator of a liquid discharge head, for example, a phenomenon occurs, in which the displacement amount of the electromechanical transducer element varies due to repetitive driving, and discharge characteristics are not stabilized.
Therefore, conventionally, a reference voltage value of a drive waveform (drive signal) may be changed to reduce the variation of the displacement amount.